


TMI

by seven league boots (memphis)



Series: Blue Pencils [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Ant-People, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happily Married Marmora OC/Rebel Alien, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Marriage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marmora OC POV, Marmora backstory that I've made up, Meta on Alien Sexuality, Post-Season 4, Romance, Snarky Marmora OCs, Traumatic Injury, alien relationships, mentions of past trauma, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis/pseuds/seven%20league%20boots
Summary: Wherein we check in with Holson, the Chief Medic of the Blade of Marmora, and find out how he wound up with a small, strange human named Keith as one of his best friends.A tale of loss, training, love, and lessons on finding balance in the aftermath of trauma.(Good thing Keith won't need those lessons anytime soon)





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

> Set during [LDR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360465) and [PDA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12678189) and ending post-season 4 finale. If you're wondering who the heck these OCs are or what's happening in the background, check those out first.
> 
> Once again, I am stealing slang and terminology from my favorite sci-fi universes, _Farscape_ & _The Legion of Super-Heroes_ , also I'm using some random latin words here and there because I like making nerdy taxonomy references.
> 
> There is angst brewing within, and I'm hoping I tagged it all correctly so you can avoid content you'd rather not see. _Please_ let me know if I should add any other warnings.

_His mentor hands him the blade, Holson takes it with a steady hand._

_"Are you absolutely certain you want to do this yourself?"_

 

**

 

Holson wakes up with a gasp and falls off his bed.

Groaning, he lifts himself back up carefully, stumbles a few more times before finding balance against the wall of his quarters. He rights his breathing, focusing on slow, deep inhales and exhales. But his heart is still pounding too fast to relax.

Holson picks up the small cartridge at the side of his bed and inserts it into his data tablet. The video message from Mixa starts up and he smiles. Her eyes sparkle in the dim light.

_"Hi Holsie! We're still unpacking at the new base, so things are a little chaotic at the moment. I'll try and send another message soon, I've gotta escort some more cargo from the old base... Not to worry though, Sunbeam, s'what I do best."_

Her antennae wriggle back and forth slyly, Holson can't help but laugh. He loves how confident his wife is, and how she's happy to show it off.

" _Oh! And regarding your last message, I_ ** _have_** _actually met a human rebel from Earth! Very interesting sense of humor, he called me 'Ant-girl'. You're right, they look and smell a lot like Sebaceans, so with your knowledge you shouldn't have too much difficulty making sure they don't poison themselves or bleed out. I'll send over any of his medical records if we can find them, he tended to be a bit skittish about that. Poor thing came from the Galra prison camps, you know how it can affect their nerves. Anyway, you be kind to this one!"_

She pokes at the camera for effect, clacking her mandibles. Holson knows she means business.

" _Their mother-world hasn't yet made interplanetary contact, so they can be wary of everything. Don't get frustrated when you have to explain the simple stuff, back off if this one asks for space, and tell Jaussey to do the same, okay?"_

"Okay," Holson answers on reflex, even though it's a recording.

" _I know you'll help them feel welcome and you'll set the right example for your team, my little Galra goodwill ambassador..."_

She gives Holson a smile that speaks volumes.

" _I love you more than the ground beneath and the stars above, Sunbeam."_

The screen goes blank. Holson rubs his face, no way he's gonna get back to sleep now, so he turns on the record feature of his tablet.

"Hi Mixa, it's sleep cycle, so I'm trying to keep quiet and make this quick. Had the nightmare again, but seeing your face always helps chase the darkness away..."

 

**

 

"Ugh," Jaussey groans, holding up his claw to Holson, which is nearly ripped in half.

Holson sets down his lunch on their table, "Well, you certainly know how to whet an appetite."

"Look at this! I jammed it during training, it's not coming off and it's driving me insane to keep it on," Jaussey demonstrates by waving his hand so Holson can see the nail wiggling back and forth. "Don't you have claw glue?"

Holson chuffs, "Let me finish eating, we'll go back to the infirmary and I can just snip it off and tape it up."

"I said I wanted _glue_ , not snippers. I'd rather bite it off at that point," Jaussey flicks at his fangs.

"No wonder you're still single," Tamargh interjects as she walks past their table with her friends.

"Shut up Tamargh, everyone knows you wear acrylic claws because you can't get yours to grow!"Jaussey shouts back and Holson laughs. He's always amused by their banter.

"I'm telling you, it'll grow in wrong if you glue it, it's too close to the root. I'll numb it, cut it off, tape it up, and you'll grow it back proper."

"It's not too close to the root, I'm just gonna glue it."

"Jauss-" Holson starts but he's cut off by a shout from the middle of the commissary.

"UP!" Boggis is shouting. "MY SEAT!"

The Blade stumbles back in shock, their food spilling on the floor.

"Who the hell would sit in Bruiser Boggis' seat?" Jaussey says.

Tamargh towers over the Blade. "You know there's no masks on in the commissary, right? Or do you think you're an exception just because you're," she sneers, "Kolivan's little pet _human_."

The Blade stands up, dropping their mask, mumbling something.

Ilonya rolls her eyes, "Oh, we know you're not special, _Keef_. I've seen you fight," she tosses her hair over her shoulder dismissively. "So you can leave now," she flicks her fingers at him dismissively. The other three start to laugh.

Holson focuses in on the human as they gather what's left of their food and run out of the commissary as fast as possible.

"Lords beneath, someone needs to take those three down a few pegs, ow!" Jaussey pulls his hand away from the table hissing in pain.

Holson looks back at him, pushing his guilt over not intervening to the side in lieu of taking care of his friend.

"I'm cutting that frelling thing off. Whether or not you want to be conscious for it is your call," Holson raises his eyebrow, channeling as much of his mentor's no-nonsense disposition as he can.

"Mrgh!" Jaussey whinges with his half-broken claw in his mouth.

 

**

 

It takes only a handful of ticks before Jaussey has his claw sterilized, cut, and taped up with room for re-growth.

"Don't ever doubt my skills again," Holson chuffs at Jaussey, "you big baby."

Jaussey scoffs. "It would have been fine with the claw glue, I only did this so you'd feel useful."

"Right," Holson laughs and Jaussey sticks his tongue out.

Holson opens his mouth to retort when the infirmary door opens and the new human Blade walks in.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt. I can come back?"

"Nope, you saved me having to hunt you down," Holson smiles. The human recoils.

"Uhhh..."

Holson blinks. "Oh! Kolivan told me I'd be doing a basic check-up for you... Keef, is it?"

"Keith," they correct.

Jaussey shrugs. "Keef?"

"Keith."

 "That's what I said, _Keef_."

" _Keeeith_ ," they sound out carefully.

"I seriously don't hear a difference," Jaussey shrugs.

"It's a 'th' instead of a 'fff' at the end," Holson says, twitching his ears. "Ke-ee-ith. _Keith_. Is that right?"

Keith nods.

Holson smiles, thinking about his wife's words. "I've never met a human, but I've the most experience with xeno-biology and alien species."

"Our unofficial ambassador of interspecies relations that need their nails trimmed and taped," Jaussey slides off the exam table. "I'll leave you to it, bye Keef!"

Keith turns back to Holson, confusion written on their face. Holson sighs. "That was on purpose, he's not that thick, trust me." Holson motions for them to sit on the table.

"So, you've never met a human?" Keith asks.

"Nah, but from what I've read you're somewhere between Alteans and Sebaceans biologically. I happen to have expertise in both species."

"Ah," Keith pauses. "How do you know about Alteans?"

Holson smiles and starts gathering his instruments, sterilizing them and putting on a fresh pair of gloves. "My mentor had me pick an extinct species to study as part of my training. Then he'd read off symptoms and I had to determine the cause of death. It takes a lot of skill to diagnose a patient that died thousands of decathebes ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he was a little eccentric and-" Holson frowns, "-you're still in uniform."

"Oh, I can go put on something else."

"Do you not know how to take that off? Do you need help? There's a trick with the zippers."

Keith's eyes go wide. "Wait, am I supposed to be _naked_?"

"It's a medical exam, obviously."

"I-I know that it's just... So there's not like, something I wear while you weigh me and stuff?"

"Why do you want to wear something?"

"Why do you want to see me naked?!" Keith's voice reaches a rather high pitch. Blood is running to their face and coloring it pink.

"Oh. Don't worry, I'm married," Holson pats his head in what he hopes reads as a comforting gesture. "And my wife is way taller than you, I'm not gonna like, _get off_ on this if that's what you're thinking!" he laughs.

"So? I have a boyfriend but that's not the point!"

"Oh, are you both sexually active?" Holson says noting it down on his tablet. "Any risk of pregnancy?"

Keith huffs. "No, there is a _negative_ risk of pregnancy. We're both _guys_."

"Oh that's right, you can't rearrange your chromosomes. I'll still need to know about your favored positions, and preferred prophylactics, STIs are still a risk."

Keith groans, throwing himself back on the exam table, and puts his hands over his face. "This is the worst day _ever_."

Holson stops his writing. "I... I saw what happened in the commissary with Boggis and the others." _I should have done something._ Holson steels himself. "You should stand up to that big lout. Show your teeth next time, I'll have your back."

Keith pulls his hands away to look at him. "Show my teeth?"

"Yeah, like," Holson pauses, "just a disclaimer, I am doing this in the context of a demonstration, so no offense is meant, okay?" Keith nods and Holson bears his upper fangs with a quick chuff of air in a warning tone.

"Oh," Keith says.

"Really! I didn't mean to offend."

"No!" Keith laughs, "it's not something I find offensive! We have different ways of doing that, trust me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, for humans it's mostly verbal. I guess Galra are more about, visual displays?" Keith quirks his mouth. "So, like this?" he opens his mouth and shows _all_ his teeth.

Holson can't help but break down laughing, he looks like a stubborn kit trying to intimidate their parents into giving them a toy or more sweets.

"No good?" Keith asks.

"Pull it back a few notches," Holson wipes a tear from his eyes. "Okay, take off your clothes and tell me how you and your boyfriend like to stimulate each other. Are you okay? You're rather red in the face, is the room too warm?"

 

**

 

_Yes, Holson, humans are somewhat prudish. But you're really shameless! Sunbeam, do you remember when you got decked by that Carggite rebel for making a joke about their third arm?_

_Anyway, I hope you're going to apologize to Keef, he is probably really upset from what you told me. And you and Jaussey stand up and tell those mean Blades to back off! Remember how they treated you after the–the thing happened?_

 

**

 

"If I had a gak for every time I got myself decked, Mixy," Holson mumbles.

"What was that?!" Boggis booms.

Holson looks from the massive Blade balling up his fist, back to the frightened human behind him.

"I said I taught him to show his teeth, so if you have a problem with _our_ message, you can just take it out on me!" Holson holds his arms out, standing as tall and proud as he can.

Ilonya pulls at Boggis. "No fighting in the commissary, you know the rules Boggis! If you hit either of them, I've got to punish you."

Boggis grunts, lowering his fist slightly.

Tamargh clicks her teeth. "Besides, it's _Holson_ , you know it's not fair because he's _un-balanced_."

Holson doesn't remember much of what happens next. A cutting remark about Boggis' grandmother and the muttered words "Worth it," and he's seeing stars.

 

**

 

_Just be kind, Holson. Next thing you know, Jaussey will be fussing like a mother over the kid and you'll have a friend for life. Humans love to attach themselves and partner up with people, they're very social creatures. They can be sensitive though, so tread lightly._

 

**

 

Holson wakes up in the infirmary with a freeze-pouch on his eye and the chattering of Jaussey and Keith at his side.

"Holson! Keith's our new best friend."

"Mmkay," Holson moans and sits up carefully.

"I'm gonna give him a base tour and show him how to mess around with the library. You're gonna teach him to bear his teeth proper, no more full fangs of destruction."

"Yup," Holson nods. "Sorry 'bout that. Shoulda been more spefiffy. Specific. Yeah," Holson slides off the bed and Jaussey is at his side propping him up as he stumble-walks.

"Careful," Jaussey says.

"You should probably lay back down," Keith says, peering around to look at Holson. "Y'know the balance... I mean, are you still dizzy?"

"Did you tell our new best friend already, or do I have to demonstrate?"

Jaussey pulls his mouth, "I may have vaguely alluded to it."

"Yes Keith, I sometimes have balance issues from an old injury that took a little more than half my tail off." Holson says, pushing Jaussey away as he stands steadily.

"How did it happen?"

Jaussey hisses at Keith in a scolding manner, then turns to him. "You don't have to answer that now, Holson."

"Nah, s'fine. Infiltration mission, explosions, a Galra sentry got me and," Holson mimes a slicing motion with his hand, "here I am," he reaches behind his back and loosens his uniform.

Keith oddly doesn't make a sound when Holson pulls his tail out of the specialized pocket he keeps it in.

He immediately likes him best for that.

Holson shakes it out so it gets some of the fluff back, which he brushes down so it's at the normal level of fuzz. "See, it's still there. Just _less_ than what I started with."

"He's lucky that sentry didn't take the whole thing off," Jaussey says moving to give his shoulder a supportive hand.

"You mean if it was cut all off, you would've died?"

Holson shakes his head. "No, if you have a tail and then lose it, well it's a big thing to recover from. Essentially you have to re-learn your all of your balance because your center of gravity changes. It can take cycles, rotations, even a whole decathebe to get back to normal.

"When you have an injury like mine, it's a lot quicker to return to things like standing, and walking and basic activities, because you still have your center of gravity that you're used to. Just a little off-kilter."

"Un-balanced," Keith murmurs.

"Yeah, that's what they call me," Holson laughs. 

"Holson..." Jaussey starts with his mothering tone, Holson laughs again, _louder_.

"It's fine! Yeah, I trip and fall on my face sometimes, and I don't get called in for combat, but I'm still able to help my team. I can be on the field, defend myself, and I was trained by one of the best Galra physicians to be a medic, so I'm really good at what I _can_ do. If I focused on all the stuff I _can't_ do, well then I'd really be un-balanced."

"That's a good way to look at it," Keith looks back to Holson's tail as it flicks back and forth. "Is there a reason you hide it?"

"I tape it down beneath my uniform if I'm in the field, for safety. I don't hide it intentionally, just to sidestep the constant questions and sympathetic pouts."

Keith pauses and gives him a small smile. "You and my friend Shiro should talk."

 

**

 

_Not the best news, but I found out that rebel human I knew died. I can't remember his name, sorry to tell. I know Keef was curious for his friend. But I wouldn't press because Chief's being real cagey about it. Could be on a covert mission, you know? If I knew for sure I probably couldn't even tell you... so make of that what you will, Sunbeam._

 

**

 

"Holson! I need your help!" Jaussey shouts as he stomps into the infirmary.

"I'm working!" Holson shouts back. Wolla grimaces on the exam table, her eyes pleading through the pain she's in. "Don't come in!"

Jaussey pokes his head in and smirks. "Oh, _whatever_ it's just Wolla. Give her a booster shot and some blue stuff and send her on her way."

"I've dislocated my shoulder you frelling _ass_ ," Wolla growls, holding her arm in place as Holson gives her the analgesic shot.

Jaussey scrutinizes her, "She's _faking_ it."

Wolla narrows her eyes and flashes a warning sign with her front fangs. "C'mere and let's see if your arm stays in it's socket when I–"

"Oh is widdle-Wolla thweatening me?"

Holson sighs, "As entertaining it is to watch you both pull each other's ears for attention."

"He instigates it every time!"

"Lords, she is so sensitive!"

"Stop throwing my books around the library, I know it's you!"

"I would never be that immature, I only ever hide them in the wrong place."

Holson realizes he's got an opening. While Wolla and Jaussey bicker, he moves in. Quickly grabs Wolla's arm, and shoves it back into place with a snap.

"Ow! Frell!" she screams, grabbing Jaussey by the collar with her good arm and shaking him back and forth until throwing him against the wall. "Frell! Frelling frell! Oww!"

"Yeah," Holson says, "had to be done."

Wolla sniffs, "I know. Thank you, Holson."

Holson tapes her arm tight, giving her another shot. "That should set it, and this should start the tissue regrowth. We'll check it out tomorrow, but you're a good healer. Should be back to normal in a few quintents."

"Frell. I wish you had healing pods here. Only good thing about living in the empire," Wolla mutters as she slides off the table, wiping a tear off her face. "Sorry, Jauss." 

Jaussey waves as he stands up from where he landed when she threw him. "Whatever, I did that on purpose to distract you from the pain."

"Right," Wolla rolls her head back as she leaves.

"I'm just that good a friend. _Selfless_ , utterly."

"We do what we can," Holson shrugs. "Okay, patient Jaussey, and I realize that is a contradiction, what do you want?"

"I need your help. Keith wants combat training."

"Keith _has_ combat training." Holson cocks his head.

"No, he wants me to give him extra lessons after hours. He's determined to get out of the soft room, and when he found the Roqqvrit family crest in the armory stupid G'Ardo told him about my lineage, and our little kit cornered me about it."

"Ah, heavy is the head that wears the legacy of Seylee Roqqvrit, traitor to the empire and one of the original Blades..."

"Please don't," Jaussey whines.

"Let us pay our respects to She who carved their first luxite weapons herself, leaving a trail of blood and liberation throughout the outer rim."

"Ugh I _know_ the story, Holson."

"Woe to her current living heir... Jaussey-Jauss-Jauss."

"Are you _done_?"

"Yes."

"Keith found out I've been training with a blade since I could _breathe_ , and he wants _lessons_."

"So? It sounds like a good plan to get him out of the soft room. I'll be your standby medic, no problem."

"Ugh, you don't get my problem at all!" Jaussey moans and collapses on Holson's shoulder. "I'm not a teacher, I wouldn't know where to begin! Fighting is second nature to me, a reflex! What am I supposed to tell him? Pick up sword, stab other person, don't get stabbed, repeat."

"Well as I recall, you and I did a large part of our training _together_. We both got stabbed quite a bit."

"I only did that so you wouldn't feel embarrassed."

"Right."

"Holson! Help me!"

"Well gee, we could ask the other Blades who've had the same amount of combat training as you to help. There's Kolivan, Ilonya, _Tamargh_..."

Jaussey picks his head up, there's fire in his eyes. "Tamargh. Is not. Helping. Keith is our littlest kit, we are taking care of this ourselves."

"Um, I know someone who can help." They both turn to Wolla. "Forgot to ask you for some pain killers to take with me, but I know a good combat teacher!"

 

**

 

Keith looks pale. Holson can feel his face throbbing in phantom pain.

"You brought _Boggis_?" Jaussey says.

"He's a good teacher. He used to train fighters in Zarkon's army before he defected."

"Okay, but how do we stop him from unhinging his jaw and _eating_ Keith?"

"Jaussey!"

Boggis takes out his staff and points it at Jaussey. "Demonstration?" he grunts.

Jaussey slumps his shoulders in defeat but walks forward.

"Keith, you okay?" Holson asks as the fight starts.

"I'm supposed to take down him? He's huge! I can barely match anyone like Jaussey or Wolla!" Keith's eyes are wide as he watches the two Blades dance in combat. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, this was a great idea! Look at Jaussey, Boggis is a _tank_ , but he's holding his own."

"He's also been holding a blade since he was a baby! I haven't!"

Holson sighs. It's going to be a painful night.

Jaussey finally disarms Boggis and falls to the floor, panting for breath. "You... are... a frelling monster!"

Boggis nods. "Good hit. Clean fight. I concede."

"Great! We're next," Holson says yanking Keith forward.

"Wait, what?"

"Holson, I thought you were just the standby medic?" Wolla asks.

"Nope! I'm fighting Keith. He's getting out of the soft room!" Holson shouts cheerfully.

"Holson's what?"

"Thought he couldn't fight?"

"He's un-balanced!"

Holson ignores the chatter and takes his blade out, a bit dull from lack of use, but it still obeys his command and morphs into a long, fine saber. 

"Holson, you don't have to do this," Keith starts.

"I do, and I will and I'm going to _win_ , Keith," Holson nods and puts down his mask. "First to three falls, okay?" 

Keith's mask goes down and his scimitar-like blade appears. "Okay, whenever you're ready?"

Holson ignores his blade completely and dives for Keith's legs. Keith drops his sword in shock and Holson dangles him up by his ankle. "Okay, so this is fall number one," he drops Keith on the mat.

"What the hell was that?" Keith shouts.

"You're very, very short. I am tall. Therefore, I won. Do you want to try again?"

Keith jumps up, "That was dirty."

"Oh? Has Zarkon started telling his army to fight fair?" Holson resumes his fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

He dodges Keith's opening lunge and grabs him again, lifting him over his head with ease.

"You are small. I am not. You are going to lose, Keith. Here's fall number two," Holson tosses Keith across the room.

He holds his hands up at the others, stopping them from running to where Keith landed.

"Isn't fair," Keith sighs and drops his mask, his expression defeated. Holson does the same and anger reads across his face.

"Yep, it is _absolutely_ unfair. You _can't_ match my height or my strength. You are small and weak and you have no chance of defeating me. I don't have any kind of _disadvantage_ or _weakness_ you could exploit, right?"

Keith furrows his brow, "I don't want to win like that."

"Well then it's good that the enemy not only fights fairly, but never _ever_ exploits weaknesses."

"You're not my enemy."

"In this room, until I yield? I _am_ your enemy. This is the Blade of Marmora. Get it through your head," Holson flicks Keith on the forehead and turns around. "I stayed here because I had nothing left, you had everything and you _chose_ to be here. Every moment you're wasting not giving us your all is an insult to the ones you left behind."

Holson stops in his tracks flicking his ears, Keith hasn't moved. He has to give him a final push.

"Especially your _Lance_. Did you really leave him only to come here and give up?"

Holson feels boots connecting with his shins and he falls flat on the floor. _Finally._

"So that's one for me, yeah?" Keith says, standing and picking up his blade.

Holson smiles and puts his mask back up.

 

**

 

"That was risky, Hols," Wolla says, handing him a freeze-pouch with her good arm. He puts it on his face where the bruise from the hilt of Keith's blade is starting to form.

"Mixa told me humans were sensitive, but we've been treating him like glass for too long. Kolivan wouldn't have brought him in if he wasn't capable of that," Holson points to Keith and Boggis as they spar. Keith gets a few clean hits in, but still can't get him to fall.

"He's definitely got some Galra in him though. His reaction time is incredible," Jaussey says as he watches with his fingers steepled together in concentration.

"Faster than I was back in my combat days," Holson muses. They all wince when Boggis slams his training staff on the floor and Keith falls back from the shockwave.

Boggis looms over him, "You switched."

"Huh?"

"In the middle, you switched hands."

Keith nods, "Ambidextrous. Uh, no dominant hand preference, is that a thing for Galra?"

Boggis nods, "S'good. You'll keep the enemy guessing," he reaches out with his hand to help Keith up. "Let me show you where you went wrong."

Keith smiles and takes Boggis' hand.

"Don't cry, Jauss."

"My eyes are just watering Wolla."

" _I'm_ crying. But I also hit my head a lot so that's not helping."

 

**

 

 _Vreehol-son-of-Vreedahlya! You dumb sweet sensitive_ **_idiot_** _! I love you, but you are so_ **_dense_** _! Don't even_ **_try_ ** _to use editing to hide the bruises in the next video, oh my stars you are the_ **_worst_** _!_

_..._

_..._

_I'm really proud of you, Sunbeam. But please don't do that again. And tell Wolla I'm gonna slap Jaussey in his bratty little face_ **_so_ ** _hard for her._

 

**

 

"Peace offering?" Keith smiles and holds up a tray of blue stuff as he walks into the infirmary.

"Aw, you're giving me blue stuff?" Holson takes it with a smile and pops a piece into his mouth.

"Is it really called 'blue stuff'?"

"It's rehydrated crystalized Apidaesian royal jelly. 'Blue stuff' is easier to say."

Keith leans back on the exam table as Holson returns to organizing and counting his inventory. "I mean, I know you could just get it from the commissary but I traded a monitor duty shift or two so I could get some extra servings. You always ask for any leftovers, so I figured it's your favorite."

Holson laughs, "Trading monitor duty! Jaussey must be so proud of you, little kit!" he pinches Keith's cheek and is swatted away.

"Lovely gesture, but it's not my favorite. I hoard it away and send it to my wife. She's crazy for this stuff, says it reminds her of home. I'm gonna score some major points from her though, thanks Keith!"

"Oh," Keith frowns. "There goes my peace offering plan," he sighs. "Guess it's plan B."

"Oooh. What's a planbee?"

"You may ask me three questions about my sex life and I will answer them honestly and without... well probably with some hesitation, but I'll push through it."

"Really?" Holson gapes.

"Yes, three questions. One for every time I, um–"

"Took advantage of my weakness and knocked me on my ass like I told you to?"

"That."

Holson grabs his tablet and opens up Keith's files. "I'll take it! Any parameters I should know about? Like if it's yes or no questions, or can I ask for details if I don't feel an answer is satisfactory, and also will you provide supplemental drawings or demonstrations?"

Keith groans, burying his face in his hands. "Can we just try one and see if I survive?"

"Right, okay so what is your preferred arrangement for penetrative sex?"

Keith somehow buries himself deeper into his hands. "Oh my god, give me the tablet I'll draw it. No! No, I can do this. Okay."

"I'll make it easier, are mouths involved or not? I figured you would prefer it simultaneously with-" Keith puts his hand over Holson's mouth.

"That is called a sixty-nine and while it's a lot of fun, it's not an everyday thing," Keith releases Holson. He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes tight. "I think I'm gonna have to answer these without looking at you, just bear with me."

Holson waits patiently as Keith slowly figures out what he wants to say.

"Okay... My preferred... Sex thing is, well I like it when Lance sits down or lies on the bed. Then I sit in his lap or straddle his hips and I... ride his dick. Sometimes we reverse it, but that's my preferred arrangement as you asked. This is the end of question one," Keith peeks at Holson with one eye as he finishes noting down what he's described.

"Aha, prostate stimulation, interesting... So, why don't you use oral stimulation more, or do humans not enjoy giving or receiving fellatio?"

Keith closes his eyes again. "No, we enjoy it fine. This is dumb but, Lance still has a gag reflex. It makes me nervous. That is question two."

Holson leans back, thinking. "What was the best sex you ever had?"

Keith pauses, wetting his lips. "The first night I told Lance I loved him. He said 'I know' like the big wannabe dork he is, so I shoved him on the floor and threatened celibacy until he said he loved me too."

"Aww."

"And we were wrestling around and it just, _escalated_ into something more. Lance was behind me and he's all hands and hair-pulling and I–" Keith looks down at the floor, "It was a _really_ good night. That's question three. My guilt is officially absolved."

"Damn, I should do best of five falls next time."

Keith smirks. "So is that a promise that you're gonna come help me train tomorrow night too?"

Holson rolls his eyes, "Of course! As the Chief medic, it is my sworn oath to do my best to make sure you don't find out why we call him 'Bruiser' Boggis."

Keith groans. "Trust me, I _know_. I'm almost Galra purple underneath my uniform from all the falls I took. I'm kind of glad I don't have that video communicator anymore, Lance would be so freaked out if he saw my ass. He specifically told me to–"

Keith stills, his face turning bright red, Holson holds back another laugh. "Oh god, I'm not catching Holson foot-in-mouth-disease am I?"

"Will you and Jaussey _please_ stop trying to make that a thing? It isn't funny!"

 

**

 

_No, it really is funny, Sunbeam. I laughed for like, three dobashes straight. How would you even get your feet in all those mouths? Humans really do have such a wonderfully surreal sense humor._

 

**

 

It's almost been a full spicolian movement of going into the soft room after-hours to help Keith train. Holson decides to get there early and make sure the room is prepped after sending a quick message off to his wife and cleaning up the infirmary.

Keith is already there when Holson arrives, stretching in a very strange manner. He lifts his hands above his head and then puts them on the ground, lifts his legs in the air to spiral around while his hands hold his weight, then smoothly lifts himself upright where his feet land.

"I've never seen those kinds of warm-ups," Holson says and Keith jumps suddenly.

"Holson! Oh, that-that was just me messing around," he rubs the back of his neck, "I haven't really done cartwheels since I was a kid."

"Car-veels?"

" _Cartwheels_. Yeah, it's kind of a sideways, spinning–here, I'll do another," Keith demonstrates with a slower one, swinging his legs carefully around in an arc to land gently next to Holson.

"Huh, so it's not a stretch?"

He shrugs "I guess it can be, but they're just kind of fun."

It did look rather interesting, and simple enough, he puts his tablet to the side and stretches his arms out. "Can you teach me?"

 

**

 

Holson slaps the floor when he lands it wrong again. "This is driving me mad, you said you were how young when you learned it?"

"That's not the issue, you're overcomplicating again, that was a handspring," Keith says as Holson tries another. "It's a simpler movement, just literally put your weight on your hands and move your legs around you. Think of a spinning wheel, that's where the name comes from"

"I don't see how I'm doing it wrong."

Keith stands up, quickly rushes forward and does a simple handspring. "That was you, only slower and with more swearing." He then performs another slow, perfect cartwheel. "That is what you want to do."

Holson takes a deep breath, putting his arms over his head and throwing them on the ground, holding in a hand stand, ignoring the instinct to spring forward. His legs finally, _finally_ obey and fall gracefully to twist him over to the other side, only he lands in a crouch instead of standing.

"Was that?"

"Almost! That was the closest one yet! Now you just have to stay upright when you land."

Holson punches the air. "Ha ha! I _will_ wheel all of the carts!" he hands his tablet to Keith, starting a new video file. "Film it so I can send a video to my wife?"

Keith nods and holds up the camera. Holson waves and attempts another careful cartwheel, this time landing with a bit more grace. "Yes! That was even better!" Keith laughs. "A few more and you've got this in the bag."

"What bag?" Holson asks, waving at the camera.

Keith shakes his head, "Sorry, figure of speech."

"Mixy, this is the human Blade I told you about, he's showing me how to cart wheels," Holson takes the camera back, pointing it at Keith. "Say hi! And show her a really good one?"

Keith laughs, crossing his arms nervously. "Um hi, Holson's wife, Missy?"

"Mixa, but I call her Mixy sometimes."

"Sorry, hi Misha. This is a cartwheel," he demonstrates quickly.

Holson laughs. "Meex-ah! Pull your hood down, you're not listening."

"Sorry, _Mixa_?"

"Yes, was that really that hard, _Keef_?" Keith huffs.

"Very funny, hey Mixa, here's a one handed cartwheel," Keith quickly spins over on one hand instead of two, landing perfectly and sticking his tongue out at Holson. "There's also no-handed ones, which is really just an aerial, but I can do those too."

Holson turns the camera, "Such a little show off, right? Okay I'm gonna do another, just watch!" he hands Keith the camera and does another one, this one feels even smoother than the first few successes.

"That's it!" Keith whoops and Holson beams.

"The frell is going on here?" Keith and Holson turn to see a very frazzled Jaussey, with Wolla, Boggis _and_ Ilonya in tow.

"Uh, cartwheels? Holson saw me and he wanted to learn how to–" Jaussey cuts him off with a chuff, his teeth clenched tightly.

"That is not what I meant. How long has that been, you know he could have done more damage, Keith!" Jaussey gestures to Holson and he looks down to realize that somehow his tail came loose.

"Oh," Holson grabs his tail which has started fluffing up from all the yelling.

"I didn't really notice? He was doing better so I just thought–" Keith blinks, finally taking in the presence of the others, he hands Holson back his tablet. Holson ends the recording, mentally noting to edit out the ending before he sends it.

Holson knows what he'll see as he turns to face the others, but he does anyway.

Boggis won't meet his gaze, looking absently at the ground. Ilonya is touching the scars on her face reflexively and giving him a sympathetic look. And Wolla is holding her own perfectly intact tail and looking absolutely _terrified_.

Jaussey lets out a breath and pulls down his mask. "You and me Keith, we're sparring first."

Keith looks at Holson, "I have never seen him this angry."

"He gets overprotective is all," Holson winces as he watches Jaussey produce his blade and then pull it apart into twin swords, "great, now he's got them _both_ out. Please be careful, Keith?"

Keith nods pulling down his mask and producing his own blade. Holson takes his place at the sidelines with the other three.

"Okay, you can ask me all the questions you want, just get it out," Holson says.

Ilonya raises her brow, "I'm here to observe and evaluate at the request of Kolivan, the three of you can gossip and do as you please." She sniffs and turns to pointedly watch as Keith and Jaussey start their fight.

"Um," Wolla looks to Boggis.

"Does it still hurt?" he asks plainly.

 _Always_ , Holson thinks. "Well, I have to tape it down when I'm on the field in my proper gear. It slows to a dull ache after a few vargas."

Wolla wrings her own tail in her hands. "D-does it sometimes feel like it's still all there?"

"Yes," Holson feels his tail flick in an automatic response, "when I'm tired or stressed out. I think I'm gonna knock it into something, or that I have the full weight of it to steady me if I fall back. That's what messes with my balance."

"So it's not all the time? That's not what being un-balanced is?"

"No, you saw me carting the wheel, and doing some handsprings right?" Holson smirks.

"Oh!" Wolla looks down at her hands and releases her own tail. "Sorry."

Boggis changes the subject. "Jaussey is really angry tonight."

Holson turns just as Keith falls down with a shout, skidding along the mats with the momentum from Jaussey's attack. He gets up quickly, holding his hands in submission and asks "Water break? _Please_?" Jaussey nods points him towards the sidelines with one of his swords.

Holson grabs a water pouch from the cooler at the side of the room and hands it to Keith. He lowers his mask and dumps the water on his head. "God _damn_ , he's really pissed. I forgot how _fast_ he moves."

Holson hands him another pouch, this one Keith drinks from in gulps. "You're both fast, but he's really pushing himself."

"Yeah, he's angry and freaked out because he gets all..." Keith pauses, his eyes flicking back and forth. "Overprotective of you, _and_ me." Keith quickly pockets his water pouch and gives Holson a wink. "Let me try something," he says walking back towards Jaussey and resuming his fighting stance.

Holson walks over to Ilonya, feeling nervous as he watches the fight resume.

"What's he doing? He keeps leaving his left open," she whispers to herself.

She's right, Holson sees Keith playing down his defense. Then there's a sweeping move from Jaussey and Keith falls back, clutching his left side and screaming.

Holson tries to run forward but Ilonya holds him back. "He didn't connect, what's he doing?"

Jaussey is running towards Keith on the ground, he's shaking and holding up a wet hand. His uniform is too dark to tell if he's bleeding or not and Jaussey drops his mask and leans in.

Keith throws the rest of the water pouch at Jaussey's face, leaving him coughing and sputtering as it gets in his mouth and nose. Keith easily disarms him of the twin swords next, and holds his blade to Jaussey's neck.

"Yield?"

Jaussey spits a mouthful of water out on the floor and turns to him with a smile. "Clever little kit, I yield."

"Interesting," Ilonya says and waves them to her. She takes a few moments, looking Keith over, walking around him in a circle, evaluating everything she sees.

"If I'm supposed to be impressed that you took down one of the most well-trained Blades by using a cheap trick like that, I'm not."

Keith swallows.

"Regardless, what you showed me was cunning, raw talent, and intellect. That's what I need to mold you into a true Blade. You'll report to me in the arena tomorrow for weapon training."

Keith throws his hands up in the air. "Yes!"

Ilonya clears her throat, "I would be remiss if I didn't point this out, Keith. What you've been doing here in the soft room is to develop basic skills, and give you an environment to fall down and get back up in. Tomorrow, you're going to break."

Keith smiles. "I wouldn't count on that–"

"You _are_ going to break, because you're emotional."

Keith starts to respond but Ilonya holds up her hand, "Perhaps you're misunderstanding me? There is nothing wrong with being emotional. _I'm_ emotional. I cry every time after Kolivan and I spar; win, lose or draw. I go back to my quarters and I weep until my body goes limp. That's what I need to do, or I'd go _insane_."

Ilonya starts to leave, Boggis following in her steps. "After you break, do whatever it is you need to do to put yourself back together so you can show up the next day, and the next. I don't care what it is. Cry like I do, punch things like Boggis does, or go to the library and rip pages out of books like Jaussey."

Jaussey gasps, "I do not!"

"Everyone knows you do that, don't waste a lie on me," Ilonya tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Until tomorrow, goodnight all."

Boggis nods to Keith and says "Good job," as he leaves.

Keith looks back to Wolla and Holson. "She's just trying to psych me out, right?"

Holson holds up his hands. "Don't look at me, Jaussey and I trained under Kolivan."

"He was brutal but fair," Jaussey says, "even though Holson spent half his time doing medic training and flirting–I mean 'working' with the rebels."

Holson shakes his head. "I always said you were free to come dissect corpses with us any time you wanted to."

Wolla sighs. "Well, I train under Ilonya but," she shrugs "I can't really speak to the whole 'breaking' thing. I defected from the army like her and Boggis, so I'm kind of used to her approach. Thing is, she's not super-familiar with non-Galra. She won't know your limits until you reach them."

"I will be at every single training to make sure you're safe, I _promise,_ " Holson says, seeing the fear in Keith's eyes.

"Same!" Jaussey adds, putting his hand on Keith's shoulder to steady him.

Wolla smiles, "It's not gonna be easy, but we wouldn't have brought her in tonight if we didn't think you could handle the next level. I think she's just trying to tell you that everyone has a different way of handling stress, and she wants to make sure you've got a way to handle yours. Crying or petty vandalism aside."

"I do not rip pages out of library books," Jaussey huffs.

"Actually I'm the one that did that," Wolla laughs.

Jaussey's eyes go wide. "What? How does ripping books up help you manage stress? You love books!"

"It's not actually that. I deal with stress by pulling stupid pranks and then spreading rumors that it's you," Wolla grins.

"Wait... Is that why G'Ardo tried to ban me from the armory?!"

"Mmm hmm, I put all the guns upside down on the racks and I stuffed his closet full of empty ammo cartridges and told everyone it was you."

Jaussey is _speechless_. Wolla shrugs. "Like I said, for _some_ reason people just believe you'd do things like that. I wonder why?"

Holson turns to her. "You are an evil genius and _frell_ , Wolla if I wasn't married..."

"Same, except replace 'married' with 'in a relationship and really gay', because _damn_ ," Keith chimes in.

"Lords beneath me, my littlest kit and my best friend have betrayed me..." Jaussey mutters.

 

**

 

_Hells, I'd give you a pass at Wolla after all that. I'll spare Jaussey the slaps for now. Anyway, guess who has leave coming up and knows about a mysterious cargo ship heading towards your base?_

_I can't wait to see you and Jaussey! Oh, and meeting Keef in person! Please tell me if I'm saying his name right, I know that's what you told me he likes to be called, I want to make a good impression. I definitely want to try out those cark-wheels you showed me! I'll start with the two-handed ones, four handed might be cheating._

Mixa pauses, worrying her hands together, her antennae droop down a bit.

_Sunbeam, I think that rebel human was scared of me because he said I looked like a large type of fauna from his mother-world. 'Big giant silver army ant with red hair and a smile', that's what he called me. It didn't really bother me, but he said it's why he was jumpy around me at first. Hm, maybe I should trim my mandibles a bit before I visit?_

 

**

 

"It's lovely to meet you, Keef!" 

"Uh, it's 'Keith', actually."

Mixa pouts, clacking her mandibles towards Holson. "Very funny Holsie, he loves to prank me by telling me the wrong names. Like when he said this one's name was Jauhstin!"

Jaussey squeaks, "What? But–ugh. Nevermind. The _frell_."

"Keith then, is it?"

"Yeah?"

Mixa holds out all of her four hands for him to choose. "Anyway, I've heard wonderful things about you!"

Keith nods, still a bit stunned, selects one of her right ones to shake. "You're... wow... _tall_."

She laughs like jewels on strings waving in the wind. "I get that a lot."

Holson slides off the table, wiping his mouth and beaming with pride. "Mixa is a Soldier-caste Siafunian. Only a Queen would be taller."

"Of the Dorylus federation, erm, the former," Mixa hums, her antennae wavering slightly. "Sorry, it's not a place you've heard of I'm sure. Zarkon's ships wiped out our mother-world only two decathebes ago. It's still rather fresh in my mind. Only those of us that were off-planet survived. Just under a thousand."

"Oh," Keith nods solemnly.

Mixa smiles, leans down to clap his shoulder. "Nothing like making new friends over talk of genocide and near-extinction, right? This is a joke, Keith. I am joking."

Keith laughs. "Okay, I get why you and Holson make sense now."

Holson smiles and tugs at Mixa. "My quarters, _now_. Later we'll have dinner with everyone and they can marvel at my gorgeous tall wife all they like, okay?"

Mixa waves goodbye. Holson twitches his ear as he listens to Keith and Jaussey whispering furiously to each other.

"What's wrong, little kit?"

"Did you not just see what I saw Holson do on that table?"

"Well, they're married. I mean it's disgusting in general but it comes with the territory when your wife's mandibles can cut off your head, so it's not like she can reciprocate."

"That's not the issue, it was... _unsanitary_! That was our table, Jaussey! We _eat_ on there."

"And?"

"We're finding a new one or we are burning that one or _both_!"

"Humans are so weird. Didn't you ruin a uniform once?"

"Yeah, but I didn't make you and Holson eat off of it!"

"... You've got me there."

 

**

 

It's the nightmare again.

_"You know what that means, Holson."_

_"I know what it means, Sir."_

_"It means you'll never have a chance to be a true Blade again."_

_"I'm still a medic, I can help people."_

_"You'll live with this forever. The pain doesn't go away, it just gets numb. If you're lucky."_

_Holson smiles. "I'm lucky I know someone who makes my pain disappear._ "

Holson wakes up and curls closer to his wife. She trills deeper and he feels relief washing over him.

"Lords above me, I love you," he whispers, running his hand over her face, she smiles and changes her pitch to relax him back to sleep.

 

**

 

"You're in a good mood for someone who has to clean the hangar," Holson says as he unpacks the latest cargo shipment. Keith stops humming and turns to Holson with a shrug.

"It was worth it."

Holson smiles, "Happy for you."

"Hey Holson, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Keith sighs dreamily. "When did you know that Mixa was the one? Like, when did you realize you wanted to marry her?"

Holson stops to think for a moment, leaning on a large crate. "She proposed to me, which was the real surprise."

"How so?" Keith hops up on another crate next to his.

"Well, her society doesn't really do marriage and while pair-bonding happens, they don't hold a ceremony. Lucky for me, she never met anyone she wanted to bond with back in her colony days."

Keith smiles. "Maybe she was waiting for the right person to bond with? I never really had a relationship until Lance. I mean there was some messing around here and there, but he's my first boyfriend."

"I'd had my share of relationships, Jaussey used to call me the rebellion's drop ship. Had lots of riders, but I wasn't shy about letting them know when it was time to bail."

"Ouch."

"Nah, it was pretty accurate. When Mixa and I started... It felt different. We used to argue all the time, it took forever for us to just be in the same room without trying to pick a fight. When we finally got over all our initial distrust and anger, it felt like an inevitable love."

"Yeah, that sounds familiar," Keith laughs. "Lance and I still argue but–"

"Now it's _better_ because it has sexier conclusions, am I right?"

Keith buries his face in his hands. "Yeah..." Holson claps him on the arm, "Okay, okay, so she proposed?"

Holson takes out his necklace, a shining black stone the color of Mixa's eyes. "I wanted to honor her traditions since she was acquiescing to mine. When a Siafunian wants to bond, they smooth stones for one another. I spent the better part of a day throwing this down a hill and presented her with it. We broke it in two so one of us would always keep half," Holson lets Keith take the stone in his hands.

"It's beautiful."

"When I sent word back here about our plans, my mentor, Jaussey and some of the other Blades came to the rebel base. My mentor officiated the ceremony, and well, she's been my wife ever since. I couldn't be happier."

"So, did she ever tell you what inspired her to propose?"

"Um, I talk in my sleep sometimes, and apparently I made a sweeping declaration of my undying love the first night I arrived for my visit. She decided I had to be hers as soon as possible, so she asked around about how Galra bond, and learned as much as she could about marriage and proposals."

"It's great how it all worked out for you both," Keith says as he clutches his chest over his heart, clearly occupied with thoughts of Lance.

"Mmm, so any particular reason for the questions? Trying to figure out some wedding ideas or something? Y'know as the leader of the Blade, Kolivan _can_ officiate a ceremony if you ask."

Keith narrows his eyes, "Very funny."

"I'm not joking," Holson says. "You're fighting an intergalactic war against overwhelming odds. Do you want to die without calling him your husband at least once?"

Keith starts speaking very quickly, avoids looking at Holson. "I-I don't know, it's a big step and we're still on the younger side–we've, I mean it's conversation we've danced around having and I don't know if I could even–"

"Okay! New question, completely at random!"

"Oh thank god, yes?"

"So what do humans need to get married? Jewels? Matching tattoos? Do you do a little dance?"

"Rings," he mumbles, "we'd need rings."

 

**

 

_Holson! I swear you are incorrigible! I am not measuring any humans I meet for average ring sizes. Leave the kids alone and let them figure it out._

_But yeah, couples' dates would be fun. As long as Jaussey's okay with it? You know how sensitive he gets about being single._

_So have you met his Lance yet? What's he like?_

 

**

 

When Lance laughs, Holson can't help but smile at the way Keith beams at him.

"I missed you so much," Keith says, burying his face in the crook of Lance's neck.

"Uh, Holson, should we give them the table?" Jaussey asks.

"No!" Both Lance and Keith shout.

"It's fine, me and Mixa will just retain the title of cutest couple," Holson takes out his tablet and brings up his favorite picture of them to show off. Mixa is flexing her upper body and he's hanging from her arm, easily lifted off the ground by her strength.

"Wow, she's gorgeous," Lance says, then catches Keith glaring at him, "and very, um, four-armed?"

"Yeah, she is," Holson sighs.

Keith is still glaring at Lance, "Aw babe, you're the better kisser, look at those jaws. I wouldn't be able to do this," Lance nips Keith's mouth with his.

Keith seems mollified, "I guess."

Jaussey interjects. "Do _not_ feel sorry for them, they might be two very different species but physically they have a very functional sex life, and there's a reason our rooms aren't next to each other any more. And now I am done eating forever because I'm having flashbacks," Jaussey throws his spoon down in his frangi pudding.

"Yeah the sex is nice and all, but my favorite is the cuddles. She's the best in the universe."

"I dunno, you've never had a Hunk-hug," Lance rubs his chin.

"You have _not_ been truly cuddled until you have been cuddled by four arms of pure hugging power," Holson argues. "Trust me."

"Wait..." Lance blinks.

"Lance, no," Keith says with a warning tone.

"Oh my god, she can cuddle _and_ give you a reach around at the same time? That's amazing!" 

Keith claps his hand over Lance's mouth and sighs.

"If I challenge Holson for cutest couple will you _stop_?" Keith asks as he removes his hand. Lance nods.

Keith sighs, kicks his chair to the floor and sits on Lance's lap, stabs his fork into Lance's food, and feeds him a bite. "Better?"

"Much," Lance laughs and wraps his arms around Keith's waist. "Your move, Holson."

"Hmm, well that depends when you decide get on my level."

"Oh yeah?" Lance's eyes sparkle with challenge.

"Yeah! So start planning your wedding, and then we'll talk."

Lance and Keith both collapse in fits of coughing and flushing faces. Jaussey rolls his eyes and stands up with his food.

"Wolla! These guys are making me physically ill, I'm coming to bother you!"

"Why?" Wolla shouts back.

"They're being cute and frelling around talking about marriage, I'm gonna vomit!"

"Fine, get over here then." Jaussey stomps off to Wolla's table.

"He's being a baby because he hasn't had a decent hook-up in cycles, don't take it personally," Holson turns back them.

Keith's still sitting in Lance's lap, but he's staring intently at a spot on the table while Lance is looking away in the opposite direction, his face a mixture of worry and excitement.

Holson grins.

 

**

 

_He's like me? How?_

 

**

 

Lance speaks more with his hands, always gesturing and moving as he brings his stories through to their conclusions, Holson notes.

"So then I spit out the bubblegum and I'm like, 'Nope, I'm done, this is too much' and she was like 'What?' and I was like 'Hey, I'll finish you off with the finger vibe, I promise!' but that's when her dad walked in on us and she kicked me in the face so hard my nose bled. And that was the worst sexual experience of my life. I couldn't chew gum for a month."

"Fascinating," Holson jots down. "Where did you say she learned of this sexual act?"

"Ugh, test-kitchen-sex-subreddit, bane of my adolescent love life. Also, the reason I still have a gag reflex."

"Really?"

"My first boyfriend thought it would be hot if I deep-throated his dragon dildo while he watched. He also wanted to surprise me by dipping it in pineapple juice but he read the label wrong and it was grapefruit. I yarfed, end of relationship."

"So you've had both male and female partners?"

"Yes, I'm Bisexual, do the Galra have that?"

"Oh, Galra don't typically prefer males or females exclusively. I don't think we have a term for it."

"Holy crow, am I seriously in a base full of Bisexual warriors for justice? I think I had a dream like this once."

"Yes, it is fairly common, Lance. I only asked because I know Keith does have a preference, I think he called it 'really gay', and I was curious if that was as common among humans."

"Oh! Depends who you ask about statistics, but both of us are on the uncommon side for humans," Lance clicks his tongue. "Both beautiful and unique snowflakes."

"That's part of why Jaussey fusses over Keith so much, they share a common preference for males. Also he likes not being the shortest Blade anymore."

"Do the Galra discriminate against that? I mean not the height thing, but the preferences?"

"Not really, it's just atypical. Like non-yellow eyes, or long fangs. But I'm married to a non-Galran, if I ever tried to re-enter Galra society I'd be shunned or worse."

"That sounds terrible," Lance frowns, "you love who you love. Screw those people who'd think that, Holson."

"Do humans discriminate based on your sexual preferences?"

Lance groans, "My entire _life_. I have to re-define bisexuality to my Aunts every holiday season and they still ask if I've 'chosen a side yet'."

"Humans sound far more complex the more I learn about them," Holson says, "you endure so much confusion and contradiction. And yet, you seem to navigate it with ease?"

"Yeah, well," Lance slides off the exam table, "I still miss that confusing dirt ball I call home."

"I'd love to visit and do a proper xeno-biological study. You and Keith have been very kind to give me as much data that you have, but I want to gather even more."

"Well the McClain household is always open for visitors! My mom's a chiropterologist–uh, she's a specialized type of biologist, and she does field studies too! She'd be down to help you out."

"Lords above, that sounds amazing. I would love to bring my wife to visit your home!"

"I'm already planning a massive Christmas dinner in my head. I wanna get Kolivan one of those 80-pound cheese wheels."

"Let's get to the other side of this damn war already," Holson beams. Lance's smile is infectious, and his energy is so bright. He can tell why Keith would want to surround himself with that as much as possible. They start walking towards the commissary when Lance turns to him.

"Okay, something is bugging the heck out of me, can I ask you why everyone says 'lords above' but Jaussey says 'lords beneath', what's up with that?"

Holson laughs, "Because he's a spoiled brat of a Legacy Blade who thinks he's royalty, and no one ever taught him different."

"Huh?"

"Only upper class Galra would think the lords were beneath them. Didn't Keith tell you about Legacy Blades?"

"He mentioned it in passing but I never got a rundown," they both enter the commissary, seeking out Jaussey and Keith at their table.

"Okay, so there's a few different types of Blade members. Jaussey, do you want to help me out?"

Jaussey cocks an eyebrow. "Nah, I'll just correct whatever you get wrong."

Lance laughs and slides in next to Keith, putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him in close. Keith makes a happy noise settling against his chest. "All right, teach me of the Blade."

"So, we have Defector Blades," Holson starts, "they were members of the empire and defected, mostly military, especially the ones tough enough to get recruited."

"Engineers and scientists after that," Jaussey adds, "Wolla over there wrote the programming for all of Zarkon's drone ships. She self-destructed the entire arsenal mid-battle when she defected. I saw the whole thing. It was magnificence."

"Ah, those big eyes and fluffy ears hide an evil genius beneath, Pidge would love her," Lance says and Keith nods in agreement.

"Then you've got a few Hybrid Blades. They come from families or bloodlines that were far removed from the war. When the empire finally reached them, they refused to let them join, in a lot of instances they'd try to wipe them out. Some of them were fortunate enough to find the Blade through hearing about us via the underground."

"Why can't they be part of the empire if they're Galra?" Lance asks.

"Mainly because their families inter-married with other species, so most of the time the Galra empire doesn't even recognize them as one of their own," Jaussey says.

"Like I was telling you before, the xenophobia amongst Galra in the empire runs deep. When I was growing up, I got teased because my hair grew out the _wrong_ shade of blue. It's probably because of some Nebarian ancestor like fifty decathebes down the line," Holson quirks his mouth. "Still bitter, I guess."

" _Nebarian_ , that explains your libido," Tamargh interjects as she walks past their table. Holson grabs a yarley roll to throw at her head when Jaussey stills his hand.

"Frell off, Tamargh! Everyone knows you still had your baby fangs until you were twenty!" Jaussey shouts back and Tamargh makes a rude gesture. "Such a gossip."

"Yeah," Lance nods between the two of them, "so Keith would be like a Hybrid?"

Holson shakes his head. "Maybe _technically_ , but Keith is likely an Inheritance Blade. One family member was a part of the Blade, whether it was known or not. And when they die, their child inherits a claim to their spot, and a chance to prove they're worthy of joining."

Holson smiles softly. "My mother, Vreedahlya, was a sleeper agent for the Blade. She passed hers down to me before they found her out."

Keith angles his head to Lance's ear and murmurs "It's like Thace," to him.

"We still don't know how far back Keith got his. The bloodline has to be _seriously_ diluted. He has those non-reflective freaky pupils and an iris and it doesn't match his sclera, it's so _weird_. Uh, no offense?"

Lance waves it off. "None taken, I like his eyes plenty freaky and multicolored." Keith makes a  groaning sound and buries his face in Lance's shoulder.

"So glad you two found each other," Holson says, thinking about Mixa, her eyes blacker than shadows and how they shine when the light hits. "Aw frell, I miss my wife now. She has the prettiest black eyes."

"Anyway!" Jaussey interrupts, "then there's Legacy Blades which are the best, end of story."

Holson raises his eyebrow. "I'll tell him if you won't."

"Fine. Legacy Blades are the children of parents that were a part of the Blade, and are essentially raised to be a member, never ever setting foot in the Galra empire as a citizen or even _considered_ one despite how pure Galra you are."

"Jaussey is _pure_ Galra, trust me. If he grew up in the empire he'd be the upper-upper- _upper_ class."

"We don't actually know that for sure," Jaussey mutters.

"You're a frelling _Roqqvrit_! Before one of them defected to help form the Blade, the Roqqvrits sat at the same table as Zarkon's family and built half of Daibazaal," Holson shrugs, "at least that's what I remember from school."

"So your full name is Jaussey Rock-something?" Lance asks.

Jaussey sighs, "I was born Jauhstin Seylee Leyhl-Roqqvrit, IV."

"And the moment I heard that, I knew I would never remember it, so he's been Jaussey ever since."

"You could've just called me Jauhstin."

"Yeah, I'm never calling you that _Jaussey_."

"It's the same number of syllables, _Vreehol._ "

" _Jaussey_ , kindly finish explaining things to Lance so I can interrogate him more on the human stuff Keith refuses to tell me because it's 'inappropriate'. This one is way less prudish."

"Uhhh," Lance stammers, trying to ignore Keith's stare of incredulity, "so how many Legacy Blades are there?"

"There's only three of us active now, myself, Kolivan... and Tamargh," Jaussey says.

"Technically him and Tamargh are cousins, she just comes from the Leyhl-Roubiev side of the family."

"Please don't remind me that I actually share blood with that gossipy–"

"What kind of questions have you been answering, Lance?" Keith interrupts, "What did you tell Holson?"

"Babe, nothing about you!"

"Just about his previous relationships and past sexual encounters, I'm working on a theory to treat your gag reflex so that Keith will be more comfortable receiving fellatio."

"Babe... what did _you_ tell Holson?"

Keith looks away, "So yeah, that Tamargh is the _worst_ , am I right?"

 

**

 

 _Okay so I am the taller one, I enjoy competition. And the, well I like to think of it as being_ **_confident_ ** _in my abilities, but have I ever failed to live up to that confidence? Didn't think so._

 _Big family person, well yeah my colony was on the smaller size, so my sisters and I were closer, only three-hundred thousand. But I was not the baby! Just one of the young_ ** _er_ ** _ones, not the young_ ** _est_ ** _._

Mixa smirks at the camera and clacks her mandibles.

_As for a winning smile? Nope, you've got me beat there, Sunbeam. I've got these jaws of death, you've got the cutest little fangs and tongue and mmm, I'm getting myself worked up..._

 

**

 

"Look, I can treat you, or you can refuse. And risk infection."

The rebel pilot winces, holding the wound on their leg. "But you're _Galra_."

Holson is glad the mask hides his sneer. "I'm also a Blade of Marmora, and a medic that has expertise in treating a variety of different species, and I know that your cut is very close to a large vein, so lets add a risk of bleeding out on top of infection."

The rebel pilot sniffs, looking away from Holson.

"I know you don't like Galra, I don't blame you for your hesitance," Holson sighs, "I just want to help you, but if you're refusing, I won't force you."

"Fodiator, is not refusing your help," Holson turns to the familiar voice. "You're going to let _my husband_ treat you, and you're not going to complain one bit about it. We're not losing one of our best flyers because of a stubborn, stupid prejudice."

Mixa marches into the makeshift infirmary, all four of her arms are crossed and she stands up to her full height, towering over her teammate. They relent, turning towards Holson so he can begin cleaning and stitching the wound.

"Has anyone else been giving you a hard time?" Mixa asks after Holson is finished, while he scrubs off the blood and changes his gloves.

"It's been the usual," Holson shrugs, "I know how you tough, proud rebels get when a _Galra_ dares to try and help you." Holson gently bumps his hips to hers.

Mixa scoffs, and bumps him back. "Yeah, if we're lucky enough we get them to marry us."

"Oh, is Fodiator single?"

"You come here," Mixa pulls Holson close and flips his hood back, deactivating his mask and presses her forehead to his. She chirps sweetly and laughs. "I can't believe it Sunbeam! They saved Naxzela, and we pushed the empire out!"

"It feels like a good step forward, doesn't it Mixy?"

"I've never seen Voltron before, it was–it was breathtaking!"

"Mmm, speaking of Voltron, I think I hear–" Holson's ears twitch towards the door of the infirmary as it bangs open.

"Is that?" Mixa gasps.

"Hey! We're looking for the medic–Holson!" Lance shouts, running over to him, pulling Keith along.

"The blue paladin!" Mixa says, beaming, "You're Keith's _Lance_!"

"Holson I–whoa... _Tall.._." Lance freezes in front of her.

She smiles, "I know, right?"

"Sorry, you really are bigger than in the pictures... It's Mixa, right? I'm Lance," he gives her a polite nod, but his smile is slightly muted.

"It's an honor to meet you! What your teams just did, it was spectacular!" Mixa bends down to take one of his hands in all of hers. "Thank you, for saving these worlds and these wonderful people."

Lance laughs nervously, "It's nothing, um, I was just, Keith really needs to see a medic so..."

"Oh no, Keith are you hurt?"

Keith doesn't answer, he just holds onto Lance's other arm, resting his head on his shoulder. Lance angles his head towards the back corner of the room where it's emptier. Holson takes the cue and the four of them walk there quickly. Lance sits Keith down on the edge of one of the beds, holding onto his hands, and Holson notes that Keith's mask is still up.

"Baby, can we just show him?"

Keith nods slowly and Lance lets go. Keith's hands tremble uncontrollably and he quickly grabs Lance's back to steady them.

Lance turns to Holson, "Is it nerve damage? His hands won't stop shaking."

Holson puzzles, turning his head. "I need more information," he says, "Mixa, can you and Lance go get my tablet?"

"I can stay," Lance says, squeezing Keith's hands. Mixa looks at Holson, reading his expression, and gently touches Lance's shoulder.

"We should go help Holson get his stuff," Mixa says and carefully presses Lance back from Keith, guiding him away. Lance looks over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Holson looks at Keith, his arms now crossed over his chest and he nods slightly.

"I don't think you hurt your hands, did you?" Holson asks.

Keith shakes his head.

"Are you going to be okay if I take your mask off?"

Keith shrugs and Holson carefully touches the side Keith's mask so it vanishes away and–

Holson immediately recognizes the look in Keith's eyes.

He's in shock.

Holson takes a deep breath. "Okay Keith, I might not know exactly what just happened to you, but I know trauma. And I know post-trauma. I am _living_ post-trauma. And it–"

Keith suddenly looks at Holson, but his gaze is far away, and it almost breaks his heart. He sits down next to Keith on the bed, putting an arm around his shoulder to support his friend's small frame should he need it.

"I think... I've been where you are."

 

**

 

 

 

 

 

Ulaz docks his shuttle in the airlock, and exits his ship. His student is on the floor, cursing and stabbing at his side.

"Holson," Ulaz says, trying to see what he's doing.

Holson stills, and turns further, hiding _something_ from Ulaz. "Sir, the charges are set, there isn't much time."

"Then you should get on the ship."

Holson shakes his head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

Holson takes a deep breath, and turns to show Ulaz his tail. "One of the sentries grabbed me as I was running to the airlock. The door shut on it's arm and cut it off, but it must have kept enough of the internal systems intact and it–"

"It's in perma-lock," Ulaz says as he kneels down, drawing out his own blade. Holson's tail is raw and bloody from where he's tried to pry the grip open. "If this doesn't work," Ulaz thinks aloud as he severs as much of the arm off as he can with his blade, "damn. I _can_ take it off, but I'll need the tools from my lab."

Holson shakes his head. "How am I supposed to get there? I _can't_ get on your ship."

Ulaz chuffs. "Don't be ridiculous–"

"I'm not risking your life or the entire Blade of Marmora over mine!" Holson snaps, "They'll use this to track me, you know how Zarkon designs his sentries. The second I get on that ship, we lose everything. You–everyone in the Blade are all I have left."

Ulaz holds his tongue, he sees the kid in Holson again. The kid who lost his mother, and then watched his father and brother executed in front of him. The kid who followed him around, chattering nonstop about how much he wanted to be a doctor. The kid who never, ever took 'no' for an answer. 

The student he molded and trained into the Blade sitting before him.

"You have to leave me behind. It's the only way to–"

"It is _not_ the only way."

Ulaz can see the realization across Holson's face as he picks up his tail.

"I'm cutting this frelling thing off. Whether or not you want to be conscious for it, is your call."

Holson stays silent, he tears a piece of his uniform off, "Tourniquet," he says.

Ulaz nods and starts to tie off his tail at the base. His hands are trembling, and Holson must notice his hesitation. 

"I'll do it, Sir."

"Are you absolutely certain you want to do this yourself?"

Holson smiles bittersweet, "No teacher should have to operate on their student. You taught me that."

Ulaz almost laughs, "At least use my blade instead of your mother's." Holson takes it with a steady hand, then moves the tourniquet closer to where the sentry hand is gripping.

"You're not doing a full amputation?"

"That takes too long to heal."

"You know what that means, Holson."

"I know what it means, Sir."

"It means you'll never have a chance to be a true Blade again."

"I'm still a medic, I can help people."

"You'll live with this forever. The pain doesn't go away, it just gets numb. If you're lucky."

Holson smiles. "I'm lucky I know someone who makes my pain disappear."

The cut is quick, and Ulaz is ready with a jab of sedative to knock his student out before he can register what he's just done to himself.

Ulaz quickly carries him onto the ship, and starts the autopilot so he can cauterize the wound before Holson bleeds out. He feels the shockwave from the exploding barge and Holson jolts awake, wincing in pain before Ulaz gives him another dose.

"I'll build you a prosthetic," Ulaz promises as Holson slips in and out of consciousness, "I've been working on something like that."

 

 

 

 

**

 

"Keith, I know what it's like to walk away without a part of yourself."

Keith nods.

"I know what happens when you realize that you'll never get that part back. You don't have to learn to be whole again, you can stay broken and still find yourself on the other side of this."

Keith's hands shake and he crosses them over his chest. "Have you?"

"I'm... working on that," Holson says honestly. "The pain doesn't go away. You just live with it until it goes numb."

"I live with it," Keith nods but his eyes don't focus. They turn away and Holson follows his line of sight, to where Lance is standing with the other paladins of Voltron that have gathered in the infirmary.

"He's alive," Keith whispers, "that's what matters."

"Keith?"

"The universe needs Voltron more."

"... More than what?"

"Huh?" Keith asks.

"The universe needs Voltron more than _what_ , Keith?"

Keith looks at Holson and answers like it's the simplest question in the world.

"More than me."

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Kolivan twitches his ears. "Wolla."

"Yes, Sir?" she salutes.

"I want the flight logs from the ship that Keith was flying."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is another part coming much sooner than this one took, I'm already writing it. I'll finally get a Keith POV, set right after the end of season four. (Which means I am working my best to get it done before season five so I can react to that without prejudice.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I know this is a departure from the overall humor of the series thus far, and I know an OC perspective might be weird, but it's necessary for what I want to do with part four. Either way, I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you would like, my tumblr is [emphasis-all-mine](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com), I'm going to start posting some snippets of future installments there as I work my way through the minefield I've planted.


End file.
